


Star Wars:  A New Side of Rage

by MaximumRiderSJS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Female Heros, Don't Sue Me Disney, F/M, Gen, My Own Work Of Science Fiction Hopefully, Not Canon To ANYTHING, Original Characters - Freeform, Star Wars Original Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumRiderSJS/pseuds/MaximumRiderSJS
Summary: This is in no way related to actual Star Wars characters and is just based off of a fun idea that I had whilst playing a Star Wars game.  I do not intend for any of this to be considered canon or remotely copyright.  Thank you.  I also hope that you enjoy my characters.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way related to actual Star Wars characters and is just based off of a fun idea that I had whilst playing a Star Wars game. I do not intend for any of this to be considered canon or remotely copyright. Thank you. I also hope that you enjoy my characters.

**Deep within a scientific base** on the moon of San Se Ru lies a room of cruelty.

A room of blood and torture.

A room of unspeakable things.

 

As you may not know, it isn't the Sith.

The Sith focus on machines, expendable.  

 

But the Republic find people just as expendable as machines.  

 

As was said, you may not know this, and I will not expect you to believe me.  

All of your human space documentaries that you call movies, they always depict the Republic as the shining star, always bounding over their hardships with one great leap.

 

But they always left a gap.

 

A gap  _so wide_ that it completely overlooks those slight, defining details that truly explain a character.

 

 

Now, enough of that.  

You want to get to the story, don't you?

The bloodshed, the action, the romance.  

 

Just let me warn you.

 

This will not be like any story you have ever read. 

As I know the nature of the human soul, you will not heed my warning.

You have been enticed, like a mouse following the scent of cheese, promised a reward at the end.

 

It is up to you to choose to go forward.  

Only the wise, 

the fearless,

and the thoughtful,

may proceed.  

 

If you do not wish to carry on,

Then I suggest you read something else


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All disclaimers are in the prologue, or technically, chapter 1.

**The automatic door** slides open, making a loud scraping noise.  

The lights flicker on, flooding the room with light.

A man in a lab coat steps in, he is intently looking a clipboard.  

 

At the far end of the room, chains jingle.

The man cautiously approaches the source, a girl.  Chained to the wall and floor like an animal.

But she is not an ordinary girl, no.  

 

**She's a weapon**.

 

Not a real weapon yet, but a weapon nonetheless, and a dangerous one at that.  

Her white hair is short, something like an incredibly messy pixie-cut.  Her clothing resembles hospital dress, though torn and ripped in places.  Her eyes are a piercing metallic blue.  They glow with a passion,  _anger_.  Her skin is pale, very pale, and all over are scars and gashes and needles and blood.  On the back of her neck, a bar code is tattooed and on the back of her right hand is a tattoo of the letters  **JX** , for she is subject  **JX**.  

The subject of scientific testing and genetic modification.

Testing of which, gave her wings.  Bright white and feathered, but bloodstained.

And the injuries that she gains after every session of testing are severe.  She bears the injuries every day and every night, hoping, just hoping, that someday she will get her revenge.

 

 

But for now, she cannot.

For she is still chained.

 

Chained to the floor are her hands and feet.  Her wings, chained to the walls, are spread out for inspection.

 

That is exactly what this man is here for.

 

 

He walks up with his clipboard and pen in hand.  

 

_It glares at me with a certain heat.  Anger or hatred I presume._  He writes.

 

 

She bares her teeth and growls.

 

 

_It growls at me like a dog.  How amusing!_ He writes.   _Maybe I can teach it a trick..._

 

 

He waves the pen around in the air and says, "C'mon!  Fetch!  Oh, wait...  You can't!  You're chained to the ground!"  He taps her on the forehead with the pen and smiles wickedly.  "I doubt you can even understand me, dumb thing,"  He sneers.  "But hey!  don't worry, this will all be for the greater-good.  Soon, you'll be the hero of the Republic!  Going out of your way to save innocent citizens from the evil clutches of the Empire!  You'll be treated like a queen, envied even.  But you'll always be a 

**_F R E A K."_ **

 

 

The man finishes his evaluation, writing everything down on his clipboard.  

"We'll get you fixed.  Maybe then you'll be more obedient, and intelligent,"  He says at last.

He walks out of the room and smiles, pleased with the work he has done.

 

The lights flicker off and the door slides shut, leaving the girl alone in the darkness.

The chains fall slack, allowing her to move within her limited space.  

She plops down on the ground, her legs in a criss-cross position.  

She folds her wings in and out to unstiffen them, for the position they were forced to be in was unbearable and uncomfortable.  

 

Then, slowly, a silent tear rolls down her cheek.  

She places her head in her hands and lets more fall.  

The silent tears slowly build and create a silent river, a silent river concealed within darkness as a quiet thunderstorm blows in with it's sobbing rolls of soft thunder.

 

 

When she lifts her head, she spreads out her wings making chains jingle.  Tears continue to fall down her face in flooding rivers, her face red with fury.

 

 

The room shakes vigorously.

 

The girl lifts her hands and around them, light shimmers.

 

Her eyes shine in the darkness.

 

_I hate you,_ She thinks.

 

_I hate you all for what you've done to me._

 

 

**_I hate you,_** she thinks over and over again, the intensity growing.  

With each thought, the room shakes more and more.  

 

"I hate you,  _I hate you, **I hate you!**_ "  She whispers.   **"** **I HATE YOU!!!"**

 

But then,

 

everything stops.

 

Her breathing shallows and the room stops shaking.

 

The girl furrows her brow.

 

Her breathing and heart rate increases

 

 

_**"I HATE YOU!"** _

 

 

She explodes, sending ripples of Force through everything. 

 

The chains shatter like glass, walls and doors break into a harsh sand.  

 

Her screams pierce the hallways.

 

 

 

It is done.

 

She collapses, out of energy and out of breath.  

She slowly looks up and sees the carnage that she has just created.  

She looks down at her hands, cut and bleeding, but unchained,  _f r e e._

 

The magnitude of that one word can not be expressed in words but only in that feeling, freedom, the biggest word to her.

 

 

"I-I'm f... _free...?"_


End file.
